Emmett's Little Friend
by WerWlfGrl
Summary: What happens when a friend of Emmett's, who loves to prank people, comes to visit? She also brings a friend, one so unexpected not even Alice can see her? My 1st Fanfic hope u like it!sry but i wont post disclaimers there a waste of time and space
1. Found Them!

**Karesu POV**

"Come on Maryanna! Over here!!" I said.

We've been traveling for 'bout a week or so. I finally found them! We were headed towards Forks, Washington, and Maryanna wanted to grab a bite to eat before we left town. Stupid mutt. I've been resisting feed the entire week; I even bet my eyes are coal-black now.

"Oh, be quiet you could use something to eat to, bloodsucker."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"You know I should've left you in South America, you mutt."

"Cold One"

"Pot Boiler"

"Blood sucker"

"Stupid fluff ball"

She paused. "My fur is fluffy isn't it? Thanks for noticing." She said, flashing me a smile.

I stared at her for a second then, at the same time, we both starting cracking up. Maryanna and I have been friends since the day she was born. When I was 20, she 16, I had gotten bitten by a vampire. Thanks to Mary, I lived, but I turned into the very thing that had bit me. Mary didn't really care, even though werewolves and vampires were enemies. Though I can't say the rest of the pack thought along the same lines. When they found out they told Mary to choose she could travel with me or stay with them. She chose me. Hey like I said we've been BFF.

"How about this, I go grab something at McDonalds and you go find a deer in the forest, ok? Let's meet back here in 10"

I sighed "fine but 10 minutes only no delays."

She saluted and ran to the fast food restaurant. Ugh, I wrinkled my nose as greasy fries and cheese burgers reached my nose. Disgusting. I shook my head, turned and ran into the forest.

**Maryanna POV**

I ordered a double cheeseburger, fries, a soda and as a desert an M&M Mcflurry. I went back to the edge of the forest and sat down, eating my food. According to Karesu, we were going to meet an old vampire friend of hers and his coven.

"Hey are you ready to leave now?"

I looked up and nodded. I stood up and followed Karesu into the forest.

"So who are we meeting exactly?" I asked

"Were going to see my friend Emmett" she answered "he and I used to prank people a lot and it's been ages since I've seen him"

"So he's a vampire like you, right?"

"Yes, and so is the rest of his coven"

"Who are they?"

"Well, you got Rosalie, who brought her beauty, and mixed it with vampire beauty. She and Emmett are together. Now Emmett brought along his strength, then there's Jasper and Alice, another couple. Jasper can control the feelings of others and Alice can see into the future, though it constantly changes when people change their minds about this or that and it doesn't work on werewolves at all."

I frowned._ Man and I wanted to have my fortune told. _I pouted.

"Then there's Carlisle and Esme, "the parents". Carlisle is a doctor; I looked confused at this point, and is immune to the smell of human blood"

_Oh well that explains that. _I thought.

"And Esme brought her motherly love with her"

"Then we have Edward, who can read the minds of people around him"

"Really? Well looks like I'm have to keep the thoughts down then" I laughed

"That's right no more dirty little secrets" we laughed at that. I could smell more vampires now and a human.

…

"They have a human with them, a girl." I said.

"Yea, hmm, well come on! I called Emmett earlier letting him know we were coming"

"Does he know I'm coming?" she nodded "does he know I'm a wolf?" she shook her head.

I smiled; looks like there were going to get a BIG surprise.


	2. Not A Mutt!

**Maryanna POV**

We burst out of the woods in front of a very beautiful house. While I stood gaping, Karesu went up to the door and knocked, I hastily followed her.

By the time I reached the door there was already someone standing there, smiling at Karesu. This must be Carlisle I realized. He was slim, tall and looked like a model, but the look in his eyes and the way he stood clearly stated he was a doctor. As I shuffled up behind Karesu I saw him frown in confusion. Good thing I wasn't as tall as most werewolves, I made myself stand directly behind Karesu and smiled shyly at him.

**Karesu POV**

"Hey Carlisle, long time no see." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me then frowned at something behind me; I turned and saw Maryanna hiding behind me giving Carlisle a small smile.

"Oh yea this is Maryanna, don't mind her she's tamed."

She scowled at me and rolled her eyes, but I still made her laugh.

"That's what you think, you walking Popsicle."

I laughed then turned back to Carlisle; he was smiling at Mary now and chuckling a bit.  
Mary, feeling less worried and more hyper, stuck out her hand and said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen; I hear you're a doctor."

He looked slightly taken back by the formal hand-shake, but he smiled and shook her hand  
"It's a pleasure to meet you to Maryanna, yes I am a doctor and please call me Carlisle." He said pleasantly.

"Call me Mary or Anna, and do you think you can give me some pointers? I'm working toward the career of being a vet." 

Right then Emmett burst out of the door "Karesu!!" he screamed and grabbed me a huge hug and probably would've suffocate me if I had to breath. Suddenly he stiffened and whirled towards Mary.

**Maryanna POV**

The look Emmett gave me sent shivers down my spine but I smiled and said  
"Hi!! I'm Maryanna you must be Emmett, huh? Karesu talks a lot about you."

He stared at me, then Karesu, then me again.

"Is this your friend Karesu? A mutt?" he asked

"Mutt?! Whoa, keep the insults DOWN please unless you want me to start on you. Ok? I got 1 policy no one, except Karesu, calls me a mutt" I said heatedly

Oh really? Well, mutt, I think I just did, mutt-uh" he said tutting the tt's.

"I am not a mutt!! I'm a purebred."

The look Emmett gave me was priceless, I burst out laughing.


	3. Down Girl!

**Karesu** **POV**

I think Mary is going to have a heart attack (or an ulcer) from laughing so hard. I had to admit it was pretty funny _"I'm not a mutt, I'm a purebred."_

I chuckled.

"Uh…Emmett? Can you let me down now? I can't breathe" I said, poking him with a squished finger.

He looked at me incredulously "You don't need to breathe! You're a vampire!"

I glared at him "Yes I know but I still like breathing at least! Now put me down!!"

Maryanna was looking at us, probably trying to decide if she should rip me out of Emmett's grip herself.

"Down girl!"

She growled at me, but I'm pretty sure she won't do anything rash now. I glared at Emmett again, who finally dropped me.

**Maryanna POV**

I sniffed the air from where I had fallen on the ground laughing. I looked, upside down, toward the doorway to find a beautiful blond girl, a small pixie like girl, a tall handsome blonde, a woman who looked very motherly, a brown hair, brown eyed girl, who was leaning against a, what I could've sworn was one of the Greek Gods in real life. I picked myself up, and glared at Emmett.

Who was holding an angry Karesu, trying to get him to let her go.

"Down girl!" she yelled at me,

I growled, still debating on whether or not I should rip her out of his grasp. He finally let her and I went to stand by her. I looked toward the door, where the rest of the family stood. I smiled timidly at them while stomping on Karesu's foot, reminding her to introduce me. 

She shoved me, then said

"Guys this is Maryanna, Maryanna this is Rosalie" Blonde

"Alice" pixie girl

"Jasper" blonde girl's twin I bet

"Esme" lady who looks like she could be my mom

"Bella" the human

"And Edward" Greek god.

Suddenly my stomach growled; I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! You must be hungry!" Esme said

She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the house. She put me in a chair in her kitchen and started talking 100mph.

" I'llgetyousomthingtoeatafterwardsyoucantakeashower."(Oh my. I heard that you've been running around. You must be starving. I'll get you something to eat; afterwards you can take a shower)

I lost her after shower. I looked around the kitchen, it was beautiful. I looked back at Esme who was now making me a feast.

_Man I don't know who's worse her or mom. I hope she's at least not as paranoid as mom is…_

I rolled my eyes, and then looked back at Esme, who was still chatting about how unhealthy it was not eating for a week, but for once.

_Yep, _I thought,_ she's as bad as mom. Oh yea!! Ok this is something I've really wanted to do since I got here. Ok ahem **HI EDWARD!!**_ I yelled in my mind._ Muwahahahahah! That what you get for peekin' on what I'm thinkin'!_

I looked back at Edward standing in the doorway with Bella, he looked liked I had gone up and screamed in his ear or something, I snickered. Ha!


	4. Karesu's Plan

**Karesu POV**

When I entered the kitchen Maryanna was smiling at Edward who was rubbing his head as if to get rid of a headache.

I looked at Mary and gave her that said, 'if you don't stop you're going to get it'. I looked at Esme who was piling mountains of food in front of Maryanna.

You got sausages, grilled cheese, chicken legs, and just about everything crossed between breakfast and lunch. Esme sure likes to cook…

**Maryanna POV **

Wow, just that one word can explain it. In front of me was a buffet**, **literally a buffet. It had everything I loved to eat on it.

"Um, t-thanks. You didn't have to cook all this" I stuttered.

"Of course I had to!! I couldn't let you stay without getting you something to eat, it's rude!!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head and chuckled, _yep just like mom, _I thought,_ always worried 'bout this and that._ I smiled and took a bite of sausage.

It took all of my self control not to start eating like a pig. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. Man talk about hunger pains…

After I was done eating, I took a shower. While the water was rushing over my dried dead hair I carefully thought of the pranks Karesu and I had been planning.

Hmm, should we do Rosalie or Edward? Rose cares more for her hair, but it would look hilarious on Edward… Hmm I'm going to have to discuss that with Karesu later.  
I ran downstairs and almost barreled into Rosalie

"Woops sorry about that Rose" I said as I ran outside to find Karesu. She just snarled.

I ran outside in search of Caros, I phased and started sniffing around. Being around vampires for most of my werewolf life it makes it easier to phase, since they ARE the reason why we exist...but oh well its fun.

I picked up her scent at the edge of the forest, I ran in to find her. I had the perfect prank in mind for her and the woods were the perfect place to do it.

**Karesu POV**

I had the perfect prank in mind and the woods were the perfect place to do it. I smiled to myself, Mary was going to kill me for this but it will be worth to hear her go all frantic. You see Mary has a fatal weakness, which makes her easy for messy pranks; she loves her fur when she transforms and really I can't blame her.

Now her fur is pure white mixed with a blood red, it makes her look rather fierce when she bares her teeth at you it looks like there's blood dripping down her jaw, but her werewolf fur is rather quite beautiful and Mary can't stand to get it messy.

But I can!

I looked at Edward; he nodded his head and raced off with Emmett and Jasper. I concentrated on the buckets below me and brought them to about halfway up the tree. My gift is telekinesis and I just love my power it is very handy sometimes, especially right now. When I got everything set and order I got into my position and waited for Edward, Jasper and Emmett to bring Mary to me.

**Maryanna POV**

I heard someone coming; I perked up and saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett running towards me carrying…oh my lord...


	5. Seeing Red

**hey guys I'm back sorry about before ill keep updating this time I promise XD also if u go back I re-did all the chaps made them longer and changed Caros's name to Karesu (that was the original name but when I 1****st**** wrote the story I couldn't remember the name so I chose one that was close) and I re-edited them to **

**And to keep my promise here's part of a new chpt (ill do it fully l8r its 12:05 right now I need to gtg bed soon)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Maryanna's POV**

I turned around and ran as fast as my four legs could.

But I was too slow.

Emmett tackled me to the ground.

He wrapped a rope around my muzzle and my feet so I looked like I was pigged tied. I struggled against the rope while he backed away.

I was so going to kill Karesu for this.

I heard a popping noise that suspiciously sounded like the sound of a paint can. My eyes widened as I felt cold paint splash onto my back. I turned my head around to see black, blue, and orange paint on my back. I started seeing red.

The ropes holding me all snapped off. I stood up and roared at Emmett.

Only to find he wasn't there.

I could hear his whooping laugh as he ran through the forest.

Enraged I tore after him, kicking up dirt plants and roots as I ran through the trees.

I caught up rather quickly and jumped onto his back biting into his shoulder and tearing it off.

* * *

**Hehehehe this I all u get until I update it som more I kno im cruel aren't i? i should be posting up more often XD R&R plz**

**oh i also have a new story up called Hypnotized Love if u guys wna (PLEASE) check it out =D**

**

* * *

**

**ok since i have gotten alot of favs and some reviews im going to finish this chpt u guys make me so happy X'D hope u lik the rest of the chpt sry if its not much more though im coming up with this on the spot lol**

**Maryanna's POV**

I caught up rather quickly and jumped onto his back biting into his shoulder and tearing it off.

Only to find that it wasn't his shoulder. But a neon pink paint filled bag. Or should I say _bags _since they were covering his back.

I hate you Karesu.

I gagged when the paint bag exploded in my mouth at the same time the other ones exploded onto my fur. I jumped off his back and shook my head trying to get rid of the paint in my mouth. I realized I was in a clearing and that there were many suspiciously bucket-like shadows directly above me.

I looked up to see about twenty different paint cans floating above me and one big bucket directly above my head.

Stupid Karesu and her ability to copy vampire powers. She was using her telekinesis power now.

I don't know if I've told you yet but if I haven't I'll say it yet again.

I Hate Karesu.

I couldn't move from my spot in the center of the clearing. I was too shocked that she'd go this far.

I'm going to kill her nice and slowly.

One by one the paint cans began to tip. Not all of them had paint. Some had mud, sand, leaves, tar, and feathers-the whole she-bang.

_Splash, sploosh, slap, hiss (the sand), plop._

Not only was I seeing red I was also seeing blue, pink, yellow, brown, black, and white.

I began shaking more than I've ever had before.

**Karesu POV**

Only one bucket left…

* * *

**like i said i came up with all of this on the spot though that is normally how i write my chpts anyway lol R&R plz and ill put another chpt l8r cant now need to clean and hopefully im going to see ponyo with my bf hopefully XD thnx for reading!!**


End file.
